This invention relates to liquid distributing devices for use in the upper end of tubes of a vertical shell-and-tube heat exchanger and, in particular, to liquid distributing devices of the type described which are intended to provide liquid in the form of a falling film on the inside surfaces of the vertical tubes of the heat exchanger. The use of tube and shell heat exchangers for falling film evaporation of aqueous solutions is well known in the art. Reference is made to the United States Patent to Bryan et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,124 for an illustration of heat exchangers of this type.
In the operation of vertical shell-and-tube heat exchangers in which liquid is to be provided as a falling film on the interior of the tubes there has always been a problem of properly distributing the liquid at the top of the tube. Many devices have been proposed for such purpose. Illustrative of such devices are those disclosed in the patents to Edmonds, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,424,441, 2,949,935 and 3,016,067, to Eckstrom et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,932 and in British Patent No. 261,731 of Mar. 10, 1927. However, in the prior art devices there are continued problems with tube corrosion and wear, scale formation and the like, particularly when high solid brines are being handled.